1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interconnection material for a solid oxide fuel cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An interconnection material for a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) requires a high electrical conductivity, stability in oxidizing and reducing atmospheres, and a good characteristic of electrical contact with an electrode. A perovskite-type oxide prepared by adding alkaline earth metals to LaCrO.sub.3 has been widely used for an interconnection material for solid oxide fuel cells so far.
However, the above material has an electrical conductivity of only about 10 Scm.sup.-1 at 1,000.degree. C., which is the operating temperature of a fuel cell. Therefore, it is a factor of the internal resistance during power generation of a fuel cell. Moreover, the material has a problem that its electrical conductivity further decreases in a reducing atmosphere.